Could it be Love?
by Slytherclaw394
Summary: This is our first fanfic please give it a go! Lots of HG/DM. Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **If I had some polyjuice potion I'd definitely be JK Rowling... no wait... if I had some polyjuice potion I'd be whoever Draco's girlfriend was at the time. No

wait... if I had polyjuice potion I'd be magical, so I'd just BE Draco's girlfriend ... period. Okay, my point is: I'm a pathetic muggle. And I'm not JK Rowling either.

Unfortunately, all of the characters belong to her . But the plot's all mine

A/N: this is our first fanfic so please give it a go! And then please review! Lots of DM/HG.

**Chapter 1: Fire and Water**

Hermione had had a long day, and was really hoping to get some rest. She was so exhausted because of Snape, the Potions Master. She didn't get why he thought she

was a little miss know-it-all, and even if she was, why that had got to do with him reducing 10 points from Gryffindor for no reason. At this constant moment, she was

hurrying up the long marble staircase to the Head Common Room, which was shared by both Hermione and Draco. Why did he have to be the head boy? He was such a

pest and not to mention, a bad roommate. As she thanked Sir Cadoggan for letting her in, after refusing a couple times out of jousting with him, she nearly fell to the

floor in shock at what Draco, the Head Boy, was doing. "You evil loathsome little cockroach! How dare you! How did you get to my diary in the first place?"

Draco, smirking, as if it was nothing much than taking a sip of water, retorted back to her, "Do you really think _that _much about Weasel Redhead?"

"It's none of your business! Now give it me back!" She yelled, holding out her hand.

"No, why don't you make me?" Draco retorted, suddenly jumping to his feet. Draco was now waving the diary about in the air, when Hermione caught hold of the other

end! However, she was not strong enough, so Draco was still hanging on to the other end. They shrugged and tugged and pulled until finally, as Draco let go, the pages

ripped out and spread everywhere, flying in the air. Hermione let out a piercing scream, so loud it filled the room and they were sure that a window had just cracked.

"Um… I guess I'm sorry." He said, as he noticed her weeping and sobbing into her hands, he had no alternative but to… to… apologise. What? Why was he doing this?

Why was he apologising? He knew too well that a Malfoy should never apologise, even if he knew he was wrong. So why, out of all people, was he apologising to a

mudblood?

Wait. Did she just hear right? Did Malfoy just say sorry to her? She looked up from her hands and stared up at him anxiously. She just about noticed that he looked

extremely confused and embarrassed. But obviously, she knew it wouldn't last long, as that look soon came off his face and he went back to looking like Crookshanks on

a bad day. As she was just about drifting away in her thoughts, she remembered to be polite, even to Malfoy, and said, "thanks." In a timid voice. Just as she said this,

he stormed off, hiding his face away. In just a matter of seconds, she heard his bedroom door slam. "Wait, Malfoy!" but there was no reply…

**A/N: please review if you want more!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: here comes Chapter Two...**

**Don't worry, more is revealed in this chapter, and it is longer too:)**

Chapter 2: Feelings?

Draco's Bedroom:

He couldn't. He just couldn't deny his feelings for her. He stomped over to his bed, kicking his bedside table, on which he kept a small charm bracelet, with

an 'H' on it. The only reason why he was angry was because of Weasel Redhead! She had feelings for him! Who, who in their right mind would actually like

him? He was an idiot, always following around Potter and squeaking around in his flaming hair. He didn't know how she could stick around someone like

that – someone who had hand-me-down clothes all the time, from his stuck up brothers. She, on the other hand, was smart, beautiful, and brave and

sometimes, a little bit sneaky - that's what he liked about her… she should have been put in Slytherin. No, no what was he saying? He wasn't soft, he was

manly. In frustration, he chucked a sweet into his mouth and spat it out instantly. It was a muggle sweet, one that he'd found in her bag, next to her diary.

Lemon sherbets? What kind of a name was that? No wonder Dumbledore was weird!

The next day, Hermione got up to the sound of Draco talking quietly to himself in the mirror. "I have something to say to you… Um, well… I really like

you…" Hermione wondered who he was meant to be talking to. He didn't seem like the sort of person who'd be talking to himself, practising what he'd say.

Anyhow, she was more curious about who he 'really liked.' She knew that he told _everything, _well, not literally, but probably things like this to Crabbe and

Goyle. She decided that she couldn't win her anxiety and thought that she _had _to find out. This was her best plan yet: transfigure herself into a field mouse,

creep into the Slytherin common room, and overhear Malfoy talking to his' friends' and then she'd know who he was talking about! Simple! That night, she

asked Draco where he was going as he was stepping out of the Head Common room. He'd replied, "Just to the Slytherin Common room, where _you're _not

allowed in!" that's what he thought!

She quickly transfigured herself into the mouse, and scuttled behind him, following him right into the common room. She was comfortably sitting on the

coffee table of the common room, cautiously listening into their conversation. He wasn't very loud, but she could just about hear what he was whispering.

"So this is what I was thinking of saying to her… here I go…" he took a deep breath. "I really like you, so what do you say? I mean, you're really pretty and

quite clever, I just never thought that I'd say this to you… and well, actually mean it." Crabbe and Goyle glanced at each other and sniggered. "What? Is it

really that bad?" they nodded. He added helplessly onto the end, as he was getting up, "Well, don't tell Pansy, ok?" but just as he was saying this, one of

Pansy's friends, screamed aloud, "Aah! Mouse! Mouse!"

Draco hurriedly tried to pick her up, but she scuttled away just in time. She quickly carried herself right up to the Head Common room. It was tiring to get

up the never ending marble staircases. Draco was following her, dramatically and also very quickly, quicker than she thought.

She immediately locked the door behind her, transfigured herself back to human, straightened her hair and opened the door – normally. "What's the hurry

and noise!" she shouted at him. He looked startled to see her, as if he knew it was her all along! "Um, there was a mouse, it just came into her…" he said

slowly. Hermione tried to act as serious as possible; little did he know that the field mouse was _her._ "Oh, well, Crookshanks must have eaten it." She

giggled. Her face lit up when she thought of it. He smiled back with a mellow smile. 'Wait!' Hermione thought, 'did I actually see Malfoy smile? No smirk this

time…an actual smile…and it looked nice on him too.' Oh my gosh, what was she thinking? She did NOT just think THAT!

She realised that she had been staring at him while thinking this, and then blushed furiously, but was not entirely sure why, and looked down. She was no

t the one to blush. She sat down, and started to right down in the left overs of her diary.

Draco went to get the door – there was a very abrupt knock. It was Crabbe and Goyle. Luckily, they hadn't told anyone about his liking. But they'd made

fun of him, and actually given hints to Pansy! Well, Pansy was forgetful anyway, and being the idiots they were, Crabbe and Goyle didn't know that he could

make them forget everything he'd ever said to them.

He muttered a simple spell and flickered his wand in their eyes. "Why are we here?" they asked each other. After saying a short 'good night' to each other,

Draco stomped back onto the sofa, next to Hermione. He couldn't help being angry, even though they didn't know about it now… Hermione looked anxious

and said eventually, "Do you want me to give you some space?" he didn't reply, as just as she was about to leave, he pulled her arm back. "No, please, I'd

like you to stay…" he murmured back helplessly. Being shocked to hear this, she sank slowly back down to her seat, and continued to write. She felt bad,

after all, she couldn't do anything to comfort him, even if she wanted to, seen as they were not the best of friends, to put it kindly… She thought about what

she'd overheard that night, as she was lying quietly in bed. His words went over in her head. He'd said, 'I really like you, so what do you say? I mean,

you're really pretty and quite clever, I just never thought that I'd say this to you… and well, actually mean it.'

She thought about whom he would be saying this to. Well, the first person she could think of was herself! He'd never really said that to her and meant it,

she couldn't help thinking that she was a little bit pretty, and she was clever, of course… and he'd been acting strange around her lately, like the way Viktor

had acted, when she'd found out he'd liked her in year 4. She couldn't help feeling a little bit proud and happy and smug. That night, Hermione fell asleep

with a smile on her face… who'd have thought, that a person like Draco could have made her laugh…

**A/N:**  
><strong>PLEASE review!<strong>

**I will love you forevermore if you just click that bluebutton below:)**


End file.
